five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BoltBlizard/ColourTale - Preview
So, I'm planning out things for my upcoming page ColourTale. Here is a sneak peek of what you can expect. Gameplay ColourTale will play in a similar way to a couple bullethell games. Avoid projectiles or whatever with limited space, or you lose. There will be twists eventually, but remember that this is a preview. Think of it like Undertale's bullethell system, but a few things changed. While it's based upon that system, not everything will be 100% the same. Along with the Undertale based bullethell, it's based off Undertale's casual and cheerful world you can roam around to your liking as the game progresses, meeting new characters, new challenges, and new options. However, that's not all! There are plenty of different ways you can play the game too. And by that, I mean there are multiple endings. Figure out how the rest plays out or not, it doesn't fit in will. Coloured attacks White attacks "Me? As standard as ever! ..And so are these. Just, don't touch em, and DON'T TOUCH ME EITHER!" -White The normal attacks are white. As White says, simply not touching them is how you dodge them. Introduced at the beginning of the game. Red attacks "Imagine this. There's a stop sign coming at you. Just stand still, and you'll be fine." -Red The first colour of attack with a special way of dodging, as Red says, you must stop moving to dodge the red attacks. Doing so will make them go through you, and soon out of the way. Introduced before the boss fight with Orange. Green attacks "This, is the power of mercy. Accept it while you can." -Green The first and only colour that doesn't damage you, green attacks restore your health based on the original damage it would have done. Touching the green attacks activates the healing. Introduced before Purple's boss fight. Orange attacks "If you're gonna be doing stuff more, you gotta keep moving! Same case for these!" -Orange Orange attacks are easy. Think of the opposite of red attacks. Move through them! They won't harm you otherwise. Introduced before Orange's boss fight. Yellow attacks "Hey, I gave you a shield. My creation vs my creation! Face it head-on!" -Yellow Yellow attacks are simple to deal with. Simply press the arrow keys in which projectiles are coming from in a plus, and when they hit the yellow bar in front of where you are looking at, the projectiles will vanish. Introduced in Yellow's boss fight. Characters Now for my favorite part - the characters. There are only 5 I have finished so far, the main 5 characters you will see, in fact. Let's go through each of them one at a time. Blue Blue is your typical lazy bones character who cares very little for what has to be done, or needs to be done. All he wants to do is really lounge around and sleep all day, but he's much more than just a lazy bones. He's a nature freak at heart! And if someone dares kill of nature... May god help them with some of his furious attacks. Blue's abilities include gravity manipulation, control over ice and thunder, control over all natural things, and is somehow rather flexible. "Watch it! Keep doing that, I'll blow your mind and blue your days." -Blue Green Green is your ever-so-simple and concerning person. He's generous, peace-loving and merciful. What could go wrong? Out of his friends and himself though, he's the one who gets the most blame for being merciful to the wrong people at the wrong time. Because of this, he's easy to take down. Don't let it fool you though! Green's abilities include duplication, pyrokinesis, laser manipulation, the ability to resize himself any size he wants, and invisibility. "Make peace and not war. It's one step to becoming the most appreciated." -Green Orange Orange is the most hyper of the bunch, eager to test himself, those around him, discover new things and break limits. Even if he was a loner, he still is, but a good one. Not the most understood because he rushes things due to being hyper, but deep down, he's a big worker and he knows it. Orange's abilities include teleportation, the capability to alter time, and super speed. "You are aware, the true part of a fight isn't the victory. It's the challenge it presents before you." -Orange Red Red is the more serious and unusual. Not caring for surroundings, only his friends, reading and killing. Mix a determined person with a psychopath, and you'd get Red as a result. Just don't get on his bad side. If you do, you should probably shut up right away, and run away as soon as you can. Red's abilities include teleportation, duplication, regeneration and the ability to feign death. "If you kill yourself, I'll spare you the embarrasment of fighting all of us at the same time. All you need to do is die." -Red Yellow Yellow is the most creative, using all sorts of machines for whatever his needs may be. For all situations possible, of course. Attacking, defending, or other, Yellow's a brainiac. Yellow is intelligent, timid to speak, and supportive. Just make sure he doesn't go overboard. Yellow's abilities include control over polarity, gravity manipulation, the ability to teleport and enhance whatever he needs with magical experience. "If you can't break a promise, you create one with machines. That's how I do it." -Yellow Purple Purple is the most timid of the lot. One who doesn't like to show himself, and doesn't like to have attention. But when his life is on the line, it's kinda hard to not get attention. He's a coward, and it's easy to see, even in his speech! Just make sure you don't scare him. Because it's basically certain you won't like what happens next. Purple's abilities include invisibility, gravity manipulation, and the ability to fly. "I-If you don't wanna scram... H-H-How about I MAKE you..? N-No, too extreme.. Uh... I'll k-kill you instead." -Purple Black and White Black Black is the more courageous and energetic out of him and his twin sister White. He doesn't care about much apart from protecting his little sister, and his friends. Shame that being the original stick figure is torture. "Prove yourself to me that you're worth it." -Black White White, the poor girl that she is, is insane and random to the point. You don't know what she's going to do, and if she goes too insane, heck, she might not even care about Black for a few! "How about I grab a giant elephant and shove it up the tunnel! ... I mean, bomb." -White Boss battles Boss battles between each individual colour representative are taken either very harshly or very softly, depending on your route, what you do, and who it is. Here, their battle stats and various attacks are listed. Blue "It's a nice day out there. Trees are growing, butterflies are flying.. On days like these, colour murderers like you.. Should be feeling nature's wrath." As a boss, Blue only appears at the end. If you have killed Orange, Yellow, Red and Green, he will challenge you as a brutal test of your endurance and skill. He may have low stats, but this doesn't make him a cakewalk. Getting through his defense is the issue. You must survive at least 15 of his attacks to get your say in his fate. But the attacks themselves are evil. He will either: *Make a red box outline, which have vines come out the side of the limited space that you must go to avoid them. He can do this up to 7 times in one turn. *Spawn bubbles at random locations in the box which explode into short shock waves after a second. At the end, a giant bubble (which is red) appears in the center and does the same, setting off all other bubbles at the same time. *Make 2 sunflowers appear at both left and right of the limited space and make them fire sunflower seeds at you, which bounce off the edges of the screen once and are fired rapid fire as the sunflowers keep aiming at you. *When you've survived 8 of his attacks, he will begin to mix things up a bit. Sometimes during an attack, the screen will go black and change to a different attack. He can do this 4-8 times, depending on how many more attacks of his you have to survive. The rest is classified information. Enjoy! Category:Blog posts